


Esse Temporis

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes doesn't believe in the existence of time.</p><p>Sure, he makes use of clocks and calendars - but time itself? He considers it as nothing else but a tool created and used by the human race.</p><p>The Doctor? Well, he has a totally different opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esse Temporis

Time.

It was an interesting concept.

There are many theories regarding time.

It was something that made you think, if you let it. Not many people did though. They took it for granted, time was something like eating and sleeping - a part of life. It was sometimes a hindrance, and sometimes a godsend. Opinions changed from person to person, from situation to situation.

Many statements have been made, but they’ve been treated as if time itself was almost a controversial topic. Everyone knew about it, but no one talked about it - not really. Sure, they learned how to read a clock, and what was acceptable to do at certain times of the day. But the concept of time itself was quite ignored.

One phrase has always stuck out in his mind, “Time doesn’t exist, clocks do”

And it was that phrase that one man set out to prove wrong. 

He knew it was wrong, he manipulated time to his every whim. He had the power, and if he had the desire - it happened. He was no longer bound by any rules excluding his own. 

He was the Doctor. He was the last of the time lords.

If and when he set a goal, he would make sure that said goal was fulfilled to the best of his abilities, and his current goal was to prove to one Sherlock Holmes that time did, in fact, exist.


End file.
